New world
by Awesome Heart Pringle
Summary: Its when 18 cats from the clans wen only 4 of the cats are destined with the Prophecy: the Holly of the Rock and the Jay of a Swallow will bring happiness to the heart of Darkness rated T for blood please R
1. A&P

Outside cats and Prologue

Holly- black she cat with green eyes

Mouse-gray and white tom

Cinder-gray tabby she-cat

Lion-golden tabby tom

Dove-pale gray she-cat

Bumble-very pale tom

Leaf-light brown tabby she-cat

Crow-dark gray tom

Snow-pure-white she-cat

Starling-ginger tom

White-small white tom

Sun-tortoiseshell she-cat

Petal-gray and white she-cat

Mint-light gray tabby tom

Cream-very light cream she-cat

Night-black tom

Prologue

"Hollyleaf were are we going" asked Lionblaze

"were getting a way form this place the clan and we have some friends who coming with u said Hollyleaf

"but were and whose coming with us" asked Cinderheart

"at the island and whose with us right now" asked Hollyleaf

"well we have Dovewing, Mousewhisker, Leafpool, and Bumblestripe" said Cinderheart

"good lets go" said Hollyleaf and ran with others behind her

~at the island~

"good were all here' said Hollyleaf

there was Snowbird, Starlingwing, Whitetail, Crowfeather, Suntrike, Petalfur, and Mintfur

"were are we going Hollyleaf" asked Snowbird

"well first we need to change are names just get rid of the last part of your name" said Holly

"so all of use are going to be one but why" asked White

"because we are all going to rouges and were going to were my mother and father used to be"

''what!"said Leaf and Crow at the same time

"well were else will we go and if nothing happens there we'll stay in one spot"

"the only spot that was not ruin was Rivers clan territory" said Crow

"then we'll go there"

"Holly you don't know how its there"

"were else we'll go" asked Holly

"we could go be on the territory" said Starling

"Starling that's a good idea" said Holly

"yes i agree with that" said Cinder

"so do i" said Leaf they all agree and went into there new place

**A/N**

**Pingo: what do you thin**

**Holly:well i like that new names and that we are going are way from the clans**

**Snow:yeah i agree lets goo**

**Pingo:well please R&R**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~5 MOONS LATER~

Leaf and Crow were sitting next together while Holly and Mouse were going for a walk

"we need a leader" said Lion

"why"

''because there is always a leader in rouge like in the story about Blood clan they had a leader named Scourge" said Snow

"well i say it should be Holly" said Lion

"why should it be her" said Starling

"because she brought us her Starling" said White

"i agree that Holly should be leader too" said Snow and Cinder at the same time

"so we agree" yelled Lion

"yup" they all said at the same time

Holly and Mouse walked in and there tails were together

"Holly guess what"

"what" asked Holly

"your the leader"

''what, i never wanted to be leader" said Holly

"not a leader like the clans like one who in charge of the rough and explain how we work and all that stuff" explain Lion

"okay but i am a loud to have kits right?" asked Holly

"sure you can" said Snow

"hey Holly we need to talk" said Sun

"what is it"

"we found too rouge and wonder if they can stay

"sure bring them in"

Sun nodded and brought in a very light brown she-cat and a black tom

"I'm Night and this is my mate Cream" said the Black tom

"hi I'm Holly and this Snow, Lion, Crow, Leaf, Sun, Cinder, White, Starling, Dove, Mouse, Bumble, Mint, Petal and Sun how you meant already"

"wow there no that much of you were did you came from" asked Cream

Holly looked sad "we don't like to talk about it" said Mouse who saved Holly

"oh sorry about that" whisper Cream

"no its okay" said Holly

~at the clan gathering~

" we lost 7 Warriors Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, and Mousewhisker" said Bramblestar

"we lost 2 warriors Petalfur and Mintfur" said Mistystar

" we lost 3 warriors Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Suntrike" said Onestar

"we lost 2 warriors Starlingwing and Snowbird" said Blackstar

all the cats moan for the cats they lost but dose not know where

~back to the were the others are~

Holly was outside of there camp then Mouse came up to her

"are you alright Holly"

"yeah i'm fine Mouse no wait i don't like the name Mouse for you"

"well what do you think my name should be" asked Mouse

"well hows Rock"

"thats fine" said Rock as he nuzzle Holly

They walk in and they went to there nest and fell asleep

~ Starclan dream~

"Holly we need to talk" said a ginger flame colored pelt tom

"Firestar" Holly gasp

" there is danger coming to your family and its not good" warned Firestar

"is it the clan" asked Holly

Firestar nodded "i can't say but you need to go back to your home and talked to Jayfeather meet him by the abandoned twoleg's nest"

"why"

"just do ok for the safety of your family" said Firestar

Holly nodded "should i bring Lion too"

"no bring Cream" said Firestar as he started to fade

Holly woke up with a startled she walk to Cream and woke her

"what? Oh Holly what to you want" asked Cream

"where going on a journey" said Holly

"wait should we tell the other" asked Cream worriedly

"no we need to go now" said Holly

Cream got up "ready"

Holly nodded and ran out with Cream behind her

~where Jayfeather is~

Jayfeather was walking though the forest _why did the have to leave_ Jayfeather thought

_Jayfeather__ go to the abandoned twoleg nest and meet some one you miss said Firestar_

"Firestar what do you mean" asked Jayfeather but before he could answer he was gone

Jayfeather walked to the abandoned twolegs nest

he got there and sit down a waited

~where Holly and Cream is~

"Holly are we back at the clans territory" asked Cream

"yeah, now lets go were almost there" said Holly as she ran to the abandoned twoleg nest

They got there and saw a gray tabby tom

"Holly you run pretty fast" said Cream as she caught up

"Jayfeather?" wonder Holly

the gray tabby tom turned around and "yeah who are you"

_tell him the truth said Firestar _

"its me Hollyleaf"

Jayfeather sniff

"Hollyleaf it is you I thought you were dead" yelled Jayfeather

"well i'm not we need to talk"

"Holly who this" asked Cream

"oh Cream this Jayfeather my brother and Jayfeather this Cream my friend"

"okay why is she here"

"Because i told Holly to bring her" said Firestar

"Firestar its good to see you again" said Holly and bow her head

"wait whats going on" asked Jayfeather

"Firestar came to me in a dream and that i needed to talk to you about something which I don't know what" said Holly

"oh okay" said Jayfeather

" Jayfeather you need to join there family and one more in Windclan which is"

"wait i'm here sorry i was late" said a dark gray she-cat

" Swallowtail what are you doing here" asked Jayfeather

"Firestar told me to came'' answer Swallowtail

"oh okay thank you Firestar"

"your welcome"

"uh tell me whats going on"

"well Jayfeather and Swallotail has been seeing each other when you and your group been gone" explain Firestar

"oh okay i'm happy for you Jayfeather and you too Swallotail" said Holly

"your not mad" asked Jayfeather

"nope" answer Holly

"so its final oh and here the prophecy _the Holly of the Rock and the Jay of a Swallow will bring happiness to the heart of Darkness_" said Firestar as he disappear

"okay what does that mean" asked Cream

"i don't know but Jay did you have a Medicine cat apprentice" asked Holly

"yeah why"

''oh no reason okay lets go" said Holly as she turned and run with the other behind her

~at the camp~

"oh i hope they're alright" said Leaf

"they'll be fine" said Crow as he try to comfort her

Lion, Rock and Night came back from there search for Cream and Holly

Leaf ran up to them

"anything" asked Sun

"no not a thing" said Lion

"hey everyone missed us" said a sweet teased voice

everyone turned around and saw Holly

"Holly!" said everyone

"Holly you need to slow down your brother is still back there"

"oh sorry i'll run there now'' said Holly as she ran to her brother

" come on Jay were almost there" said Swallow

" okay" they entered there den "Jayfeather its you" said Lion, Leaf, and Crow at the same time

"yeah its but where's Holly"

"didn't she went to guys" asked Cream

"no we were right behind you so we didn't see Holly"

They there was a scream

"Holly!" said everyone

**A/N what did you think?**

**Pingo: yeah cliffhanger how you like those ah**

**Pine: what why did you stop it there**

**Pingo: because i can oh i do not own the warriors**

**Pine: you wish though**

**Pingo"yeah i do well please R&R**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone ran to were they Heard the scream

they saw Holly on the floor with a tortoiseshell-and-white tom across from her

"Sol!"hissed Lion as he ran to get Holly

"ah its good to see you Lion how are things" asked Sol

"L-Lion get away now' said Holly as she got up

"are you alright Holly" yelled Leaf

"y-yeah i'll be fine" said Holly

"me and Holly where just having fun" laughed Sol

"Sol you almost kill me"

"I would succeed but i couldn't because you scream" hissed Sol and leap at Holly

Holly flipped and grad Sols tail and flipped him then pinned him down and Sol scratch at Holly belly hard and kick her to a tree with a loud thud "Holly"screamed Crow, Loin, Rock and Snow

Lion,Crow,and Rock went and tackle Sol while Snow went and grad Holly

"oh three against one now thats not far" said Sol

Sol tackled Loin while Crow and Rock scratch at his back and Sol got off of Lion and ran away

Lion Crow and Rock went by Leaf and Jay to see Holly

"how is she" asked Lion

"while she has a deep wound in her stomach and when she hit the tree and now shes unconsciousness" said Leaf

"we'll go get code wed and marigold" said Lion as he walk with Jay behind him as the others went back to camp

~time passed~

Holly was asleep with Rock right next to her

"wow he really cares for her" said Swallow with Jay next to her

"yeah they love each other" said Jay as he licked Swallow ears and went to Holly to check her wound

"how is it" asked Rock

"its healing but i don't know when she going to wake up" said Jay

~Holly's Dream~

"hey Holly is good to see you again"said Honeyfern

"well its go to see you too Honeyfern, why am I here" said Holly

"while its about the prophecy" said Honeyfern

"okay tell a way"

"its involve one of you kits"

"what!"

"come down your don't have to worry" said Honeyfern

"but why my kits" cried Holly

"because of the Prophecy" said Honeyfern

"okay well i'm going back" said Holly

~back to were the other are~

Holly woke up with a startle and realize it was Moonrise

"Rock wake up" Whisper Holly while she shock Rock to wake

"wha?" he look up to see Holly wake "Holly your alright" said Rock as he licked her

"go wake Jay and Swallow" said Holly

"why" asked Rock

"because i'll meet you over there by the big tree" she said as she pointed to with her tail and walk over there with Rock to come back with Jay and Swallow

~time passed~

Rock went to the big tree with Jay and Swallow they meant up with Holly

"Holly what do you want in the middle of the night" hissed Jay

"its about the Prophecy" said Holly as her eyes clouded with grief

"then why is Rock her" asked Swallow

"he's part of it" said Holly

"he is" asked Jay

"yes don't you remembered the Prophecy: _the Holly of the Rock and the Jay of a Swallow will bring happiness to the heart of Darkness_" said Holly

"yeah so why are you telling us again"

"because it involves with my and Rock kits" cried Holly

"What!" Hissed Rock

"who told you this" asked Swallow as she comforting Holly

"Honeyfern" said Holly

"why would Honeyfern tell you this"

"I don't know all i know we have to keep look out for are kits when its time" said Holly

"alright we will" said Rock and licked Holly

They went back to there nest and fell asleep

~Sunrise~

Holly woke and saw that Leaf and Crow sitting together. Holly was still mad to bring them but she learned that it was fine Lion forgive them now it was her and Jays turn to forgive them.

Holly walk to them and asked them to meet her by the Big tree they nodded

Holly walk over there and waited.

Leaf and Crow walk in and sat down

"I'm sorry Leaf " said Holly

"for what sweet" asked Leaf

"for everything i hurt you, Squirrelflight, and you Crow most of all" said Holly

"you don't have too worry Holly-" continued Crow but interrupter by Holly

"I do have to worry, I killed Ashfur, tell the truth hurt you, Leaf, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight and then ran away then came back with a dark shadow thats is still there with my soul" said Holly with sadness in her eyes

Leaf walked up to her and put her tail on Holly's shoulder "its alright i forgive you and let the light get you know not the shadow" resume Leaf as Holly was on Leaf's shoulder

"thank you Lea- mother" whisper Holly as Crow walked over and licked Holly's ear.

**A/N What do you think?**

**Pingo: aww thats was a sweet ending**

**Pine:sure was a poor Holly one of her kits is going to be a evil**

**Holly:hey stop talking and end this A/N okay**

**Pingo: fin please R&R**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~3 moons later~

Holly woke up from her nap and walk to Rock

"Hello beautiful" Purred Rock as he licked her

Holly purred as Rock licked her

Leaf and Crow looked at them

"I think Holly pregnant with Rocks Kits" said Leaf

"how can you tell" asked Crow

"because I used to be a medicine cat also her belly is getting big" answered Leaf

"are you going to tell her" asked Crow

"maybe" smirked Leaf

Holly noticed Leaf walking over here "hi mother"

"hey Sweetie how you been" asked Leaf

"fine why"

"well your kind of big"

Holly blushed "do you mean I'm having kits"

Leaf nodded

Rock looked happy and licked Holly affectionly "I'm so happy" yelled Rock

Cinder, Dove, Snow, Swallow, Sun and Cream came to see what's going on

"why are you so happy" asked Cinder

"Holly's having kits" said Rock

"Holly why haven't you told us"

"she didn't know she was expecting"" answer Leaf with a smile

Snow licked Holly's head "congrats"

The other were just jumping and licked Holly all over

"Hey" yelled Holly

"what's wrong sweetie" asked Leaf

"I need space please" said Holly

Every cat moved away and licked Rock head

"I'm going to sleep" she said to everyone and went to her nest and fell a sleep

**Pingo:sorry for the late update and that it's short really sorry so please R&R! Thank You!**

**Bye!**


End file.
